Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Stitches back to the MUX! ;Recent posts: * August 17 - "Mission Parameters" - Imager talks of the past, and the future * August 19 - "Frusenland" - Sub-Zero reports the loss of the Joes' Frusenland base. * August 22 - "Silent_Grill:_AAR" - Fixit reports on Arcee's condition after her disturbing encounter in the Silent Grill. * August 31 - "Sharkticons" - Broadside reports on a Sharkticon attack. * September 2 - "Spike's Journal Entry‎" - Spike journals about his dad's worsening health. * September 8 - "Success in Helex" - Crosscut reports on his meeting with the Triumverate. * September 11 - "Kimia Station" - Rad reports on the loss of the Kimia Facility. * September 11 - "Kimia Facility Destroyed" - Megatron boasts of his victorious destruction of Kimia. ;New pages: * January 22 - "Stego Extraction" ::Optimus Prime extracts Slugfest from a lake in California. * May 08 - "Jetfire... Traitor?" ::A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 1" ::Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, ''the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" ::Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 3" ::Predaking's on the hull, and no amount of window washer fluid or wiper blades can stop him! * July 27 - "Unlikely Talent" ::Delving into the rough femme's past leads to sparkache * July 28 - "Rule One: Cardio" ::One's reach exceeds their grasp... * 8/21 - "One More Spark to the Call" ::Into the depths, looking for answers... * 8/27 - "The Mercies of the Damned" ::Cuffs searches for his last desperate solution for an alternative chance to save Eurythma. As the station breaks apart, he comes across someone he has his own history with... * 9/4/15 - "Duet on a Vanishing Planet" ::The Last Note threatens the world of Eurythma, destroying the planet from within. * September 7 - "Labor Day With Spike and Lifeline" ::Edwin decides to stop by the Witwicky home to catch up with Spike & family. * Glamour ::Female Autobot and former teammate of Imager. * Covert ::Female Autobot and former teammate of Imager. * Hooligan ::Alien pit fighter. * Luck, California‎ ::An ironically-named near-ghost town. * Metrotitan ::Type of massive Cityformer."" * 'Necroplex' ::Metrotitan possessed by The Evil.'' * Rad‎‎ ::Autobot Aerospace Engineer. * Saveguard ::Female Autobot and former teammate of Imager. * Cometchaser ::Female Autobot and former teammate of Imager. *'Star-Viper 4999‎' ::Cobra pilot *'Zabra' ::A reptilian alien gangster. * Autobot Offensive TP - The Autobots are making a push to take over territory on Cybertron. *'Betrayal of the Autobots TP - An explosion rips through Autobot City - is Jetfire behind the attack? *'Spotlight Imager TP' - Insight in Imager's past ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ''"The Autobots won't be played for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY is a mechanical genius, as interested in why things work as how. A caring father in his late thirties, Spike prefers construction work over academic pursuits, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment that comes with building something with his own hands. He has an artist's heart, and he relates well with the Autobots, who have been his friends since he was fourteen years old. Spike has a great respect for Optimus Prime, and he shares the Autobots' intense hatred for the Decepticons because he understands their purpose and ideals more than he admires their powers and abilities. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse